George's Journey On
by potterfan310
Summary: When the time comes you make a journey. You either choose to stay or you choose to go on. Seventy years after his twin brother's death, George is now finding that he has this decision to make. A/N This is a sequel to 'My Journey On...'


**A/N This is a sequel to my other one-shot 'My Journey On...' it's not necessary a pre-read as this can be read as a stand alone story.**

George Weasley was sat up in the large wooden bed which he normally shared with his wife, but lately it was just him sleeping alone in it because of his illness. He had been recovering from Dragon Pox, a contagious disease which had left him with a slight green tinge to his skin.

It was in the end stages now and despite the potions and cures the healers has prescribed him, George just felt worse every time he had to take more medicine. George somehow knew that his time was coming and he was ready for it, of course he would miss all of his family and his grandchildren, and even his great-grandchildren but he would be delighted if he could see his twin brother; Fred again.

There was a knock on the door, George looked up as it opened and his wife came in carrying a tray with a bowl of soup on it and a plate of home-made crusty bread, "How are you feeling Georgie?" She asked him as she set it down carefully on the bed and sat next to him.

George smiled, "Saint like." He muttered and Angelina laughed at the joke that they often made between one another.

"The kids are all downstairs," She informed him as she helped him with the soup that she had brought up, "And Grace really wants you meet the latest addition to our family, baby Rose."

George smiled, he had only seen pictures of his newest great-grandchild and now he would be finally able to meet her. In between his mouthful of soup he said, "Send them up once I've gotten changed, I want to look my best to see Fred."

Once George had finished his lunch, Angelina helped him out of bed and over to their large wardrobe which was mostly full of Angelina's clothes more than his own. He stood looking through all of his clothes, deciding what to where as if he was going somewhere nice. Angelina headed back downstairs taking the tray with her, in her place she sent their son Fred up to help his father.

"Hey dad," Fred said as he entered his parents bedroom, "Need some help?"

George sat back down on the stripy bedspread which Angelina had picked, as Fred tossed him a pair of jeans, a polo shirt and two very special jumpers. A red one with a yellow 'G' on it and a yellow one with a red 'F' on it. They were the last jumpers that Nana Molly had knitted before she past away four years ago.

Fred helped his father to the en-suite bathroom and then back to the bed once he was done and dressed. As the dragon pox had made him very weak George needed help to get, and despite the amount of strengthening potion they didn't work as it was more old-age related that to do with the illness. A small tear trickled down George's cheek as he looked at the yellow jumper before pulling it on over his own jumper.

"It's for uncle Fred, when you pass over," Fred explained, "Wear it on top of yours."

George embraced his son and patted his back, "You make sure you look after your mother for me, promise?"

Fred smiled, "I promise dad."

"You've done your old man proud. You better keep the shop in tip top condition or I'll come and haunt you forever."

"That wouldn't be so bad, at least I'd still see you every day." Fred said in a low voice as his voice started to quiver.

George held him by his shoulders, "Hey, no tears save them all for your mother. You have no idea how proud of you I am but my time has come and one day yours will to, now send in those grandchildren of mine."

The father and son had another hug before Fred left to get his wife Melody and their four children: Georgia and Fabian who were twins and Millie and Arthur.

George knew he shouldn't have favourites but he did have a soft spot for Fabian because he reminded him so much of his elder brother Charlie who was still in Romania with his dragons despite being ninety-six. Out of his elder brothers, it was just Percy and Fred who were gone, Percy had passed nearly ten years ago which had came as a great shock. Bill was still going strong and George had a feeling that it might be because of his strict diet that Fleur had him on and all of the exercise she made him do.

It was weird how out of the four of them, Fabian and Millie had dark hair like their father and Georgia and Arthur were both blonde like their mother. "Hey Fabe, how's that boyfriend of yours? Charles isn't it?" George asked.

Fabian laughed, "He prefers Charlie, but yeah he's good. We're good in fact, he proposed last night."

Melody looked at her eldest son with her hands on her hips, "Fabian Jack Weasley! You got engaged and you didn't even think to tell your mother?"

Fabian shrugged as George tried to hide the grin on his face but failed, "Congratulations Fabe, sorry I can't be there." Fabian came and gave his grandfather a hug, in his ear George whispered, "Good on you son."

When they broke apart Georgia practically threw herself into the hug, "I'm going to miss you so much granddad, and so are the kids." She sobbed.

"Hey now," George said as she stroked her long blonde hair like he used to do when she was little, "I'll always be watching over you and the little ones, every single day Georgia."

Millie and Arthur both hugged George at the same time, "Bye granddad, love you lots." Millie whispered.

It wasn't long before Georgia and her husband Blake came in with their brood of six children, Madeline was the eldest at ten and little Robbie was the youngest at one. In between there were the twins Joseph and Freddie named after their grandfathers and were complete trouble makers even at eight. George had once said they could easily rival him and Fred.

"Now you two are going to be what?" George asked them as they sat on the end of the bed.

"The best pranksters that Hogwarts has ever seen." They replied in unison and George smiled because they reminded him so much of him and Fred at that age.

"You might even get the Marauders Map if you're good enough."

The two boys faces lit up with excitement, "Really?"

"Really." He replied as they gave him a hug and then left the room talking happily to each other about Hogwarts and whether they would get the map or not. Chloe and Amy who were six and four handed George a hand made card as well as a drawing of what looked him, Fred, Percy, his mother and father.

"That's you with Nana Molly and Granddad Arthur." Chloe explained whilst Amy nodded away.

"It's amazing Chlo, did you and Amy draw this all by yourselves?"

Chloe nodded this time as Georgia sat one year old Robbie next to George who then pretended to play 'got your nose' with him which made him laugh like crazy. It was one of the best sounds in the world that George loved, to hear people laugh especially children. That was one of the reasons he and Fred decided to start up the joke shop.

Georgie left with Robbie as he fell asleep and her sister Millie came in with Andrew and Annie. George looked at his oldest great-grandchild: Andrew, who was twelve, "Now Andy I need to promise me that you'll help your granddad Fred run the joke shop for me, you're in charge of all the muggle tricks okay." He told him as he ruffled his brown hair.

"Of course! I'll make sure they sell out!" Andrew told him with a giant grin on his face.

As Annie was asleep in her mother's arms, George kissed the two year olds brown curls which were just like her mothers, "Sleep tight little one."

Now that they had gone George settled back amongst his pillows and closed his eyes for a short nap. All that saying goodbye had exhausted him, it wasn't time just yet but he knew it would be soon, as if someone was giving him a signal or something.

Later that afternoon once Fred had seen Melody and all the kids off he stayed until his younger sister Roxanne, preferably known as Roxy arrived with her family. Whilst Angelina herded her great-grandchildren into the kitchen along with their parents Roxy went to see her brother who was sat in the living room, staring out of the window.

"How's dad?" She asked as she sat down on the sofa next to her brother.

Fred shrugged, "Happy, I think but he's sad at the same time if that makes sense Rox."

Roxy nodded in reply, "It'll be strange without him won't it, I mean I don't care that I'm nearly sixty or that I've got grandchildren. He's still my dad and I don't want to lose him."

"He's ready though Rox, he even said it himself. None of the potions are working and it's no longer the Dragon Pox it's just old age. And it means he'll get to see uncle Fred again after all these years."

"I wish we could have met him," Roxy mused out loud, "He seems like he was a great person."

"He was more than great," Came a voice from behind them, they turned around to see George slowly making his way down the stairs in the muggle stair lift that their mother had insisted in installing to make it easier to get up and down and of course all the little ones loved it. "He was my best friend, my twin and my partner in crime."

Fred shook his head, "Dad you really should be in bed resting."

George scoffed, "Resting smesting. Now where are those children of your Roxy?"

"Mum's going to kill him." Fred muttered quietly as Roxy's middle child; Grace walked into the room cradling her new baby daughter, Rose.

"Gracie!" George exclaimed as he slowly made his way to his favourite red chair by the fireplace with the help of a walking stick which he hated and Fred, "Is this baby Rose?"

"Sure is granddad and she's been waiting to meet you now for ages." Grace said with a smile as she transferred the sleeping baby into George's arms. He looked down at her in awe as her fingers closed around his little finger which had been stroking her hand.

"She's beautiful Gracie," George murmured, "I'm so proud of you, of all of you. You've made me one very happy man over the years."

Grace's other two children, seven year old Thomas and five year old Daisy came in carrying a present followed by Angelina who shook her head at the sight of her husband downstairs. "It's for you granddad." Daisy explained as she handed him the box.

George handed baby Rose to Roxy who kissed her granddaughter on her forehead as she sat down. "I wonder what this is."

Just as George was about to open the box Roxy's oldest daughter Ffion and her nine year old daughter Roxanne came in the room, "Wait granddad this is to go in it as well." She told him as she handed him a large scroll of parchment.

George looked at the parchment and unrolled it, to find a large family tree, at the very top of the was his parents Molly and Arthur. Everyone was on it, his siblings, their children, their children's children and of course the great-grandchildren.

"It's perfect Roxanne, I absolutely love it." He bent down to give her a hug and a kiss as a thank you and she perched herself on the arm of his chair, like she used to do when she was Daisy's age and acted like his own pet parrot. George smiled at the memory and then turned his attention back to the neatly wrapped box complete with a box.

Carefully he pulled the box and paper off to find a treasure chest like box within a cardboard box, Ffion helped take the treasure chest out of the cardboard and set in on the table. Leaning forward George lifted the catch and opened the chest, inside were pictures, drawings, letters and memories.

"We though you could take it with granddad," Ffion explained, "So you could tell Fred all about us, there's also some stuff from the joke shop in there as well, in case you two feel like pranking someone."

George had no words for the gift they had given him, it was beyond perfect and he loved it and them to the moon and back, "It's amazing and I love it," He finally managed to say once he had found his voice again, "I love all of you so much. Thank you."

They're oldest grandchild, Seamus was the last person to come in the room which managed to divert their attention meaning George was able to wipe away the tears that had formed and were starting to trickle down his cheeks.

"For you granddad," Seamus said as he handed him a broom, the very broom that had been George's first. "I got it from The Burrow for you, since I know how much you like Quidditch."

George knew at that point he couldn't have asked for a better family, every single one of them had their own little quirks and qualities and he loved them all and their special little ways. If he had knew that back when he was twenty he would have married Angelina and they would have produced such amazing kids he would have laughed, and even now he would laugh because they had brought him such joy over the years.

George couldn't find the words and instead pulled Seamus into a bear hug, which Roxanne then joined in with as did Thomas and Daisy. As his great-grandchildren and his grandson let go he smiled, "Now you look after your parents."

Later that evening Fred and Roxy helped their father back upstairs and into bed, making sure he had the memory box by his side along with his broom.

"You know you two are the best kids I could have ever asked for." George told them as Roxy tucked him in.

"And you're the best dad we could have ever asked for." Fred told him as Angelina appeared in the doorway.

"And you're the best husband," She added as she shooed Fred and Roxy out of the room, "Let him rest now."

That night once everyone had gone home, Angelina got into bed with her husband as normal because she got the feeling the time would be coming very soon. George wrapped an arm around her, the other holding onto the box and broom and kissed her forehead, "Love you Angie." He murmured as he slowly shut his eyes leaving his wife, family and old life behind him.

When George re-opened his eyes he found himself staring at a clean white floor, rolling over he bumped into a box and he smiled when he realised it was the box he had been given. Sure enough his first broom that Seamus had given him was here as well.

Looking around George found himself in a bright white place which was extremely clean, the bright lights overhead dazzled him and once his eyes adjusted he could make out a large dome shaped ceiling.

Suddenly from out of a now where a figure started walking towards him, George blinked because he thought this couldn't be real as the red haired figure got closer and closer until he was standing right in front of him.

"F-fred, is that y-you?" George stammered at the sight of his twin brother, "Am I dreaming?"

"Yeah it's me and 'fraid not Georgie, welcome to Kings Cross in the afterlife." Fred said as a small smile appeared on his face, "Only you could land on your front." He joked as he offered a hand to help his brother up.

The two brothers studied each other and Fred smiled, I'm the oldest twin and yet you look ancient."

George laughed, "Yeah well, I'm still the better looking one."

"What's with my jumper?" Fred asked as he spotted the red 'F' on the jumper, "Trying to be now are we?"

"Nope it's for you, it was one of the last ones mum knitted and I though you'd want it considering you haven't had one in forever." George replied as he pulled it off, revealing his own jumper with a 'G' on it.

George was surprised that when he stood up he could walk around like he was well again, he bent down and picked up the treasure chest and broom and looked at Fred.

"Now come on there's some people you'll want to see." Fred guided George across the sparkly clean white floor which didn't have a speck of dirt on it at all. A platform soon came into view as did a scarlet steam engine much like the Hogwarts express.

Sure enough as they got closer George could make out three people at the end of the platform stood near the train, one was his elder brother Percy and the other two were his parents. Fred took the chest and broom from his brother and George broke out into a run which came as a surprise to him and flung himself into his mothers open arms as if he were a child again and not a ninety year old man.

"Oh Georgie," Molly said to her son as she hugged him tightly, "How are you?"

George shrugged when they broke part, "It's such a weird feeling being here and being older than Fred considering he's the older one."

"Welcome to Kings Cross son." Arthur said as he embraced his son.

George greeted Percy and then Molly guided them onto the train, as he followed Percy George looked around at the compartments. In the one he was totally surprised to see his ex-defence against the dark arts teacher and his wife who were both far younger looking than him.

"Professor Lupin?" George asked as the compartment opened, "But you're still young?"

Remus Lupin smiled at him, "Yes, and we are forever. Time freezes when you die and you stay that age forever."

I also noticed three other people I recognised in the compartment, one looked very much like Harry and George guess this must be James, his father as well as his mother Lily. The other person was Sirius Black, Harry's godfather.

"How's Teddy?"

George laughed, "Him and Vic are great, so are all the kids and grand kids, and great-grand kids."

Both Lupin and Tonks smiled in unison at the mention fo their son and his family. George felt Fred poke him in the small of his back, "Come on Georgie, the next compartment's ours."

Percy went into the next compartment and George followed, when Fred entered he set the chest and broom on the table next to a funny looking stone bowl.

"How is everyone?" Molly asked her son.

"Yeah come on I want to meet my niece and nephew and the rest of them, what is it two children, seven grandchildren and thirteen great-grandchildren?" Fred chimed in as George opened the chest and pulled out the family tree that Roxanne had given him and he started to explain who everyone was. By the time he was finished he felt exhausted.

"Yep" George replied to Fred as he popped the 'p'.

"All of my babies are growing up." Molly said as she dabbed at her eyes with a white handkerchief she had pulled out of her pocket.

George felt incredibly tired but there was one thing he had to do first, "Is there any way to tell Angie that I'm okay?"

His mother nodded, "Of course, just write it on a scrap of paper. Here." Molly handed him a piece of parchment, a quill and ink. He wrote the message he wanted and then looked back at his mother.

"Done," George said as he handed it to her. Watching her closely George watched as Molly folded the parchment up and then place it on the palm of her hand and held it over the bowl which Fred has explained was like a pensieve and could show you your loved ones, "Is it possible to sleep even though we're y'know, dead?"

Arthur nodded, "Yes we can son, otherwise it would get awfully boring."

Molly carefully blew the parchment and George watched it float through the clouds and into his and Angelina's bedroom in their house. He instantly recognised the red walls and the dark wooden furniture.

George watched as Angelina opened it and read it, he smiled at the sight of her and he was glad that he had made his journey on.

* * *

A small scrap of parchment fell from out of nowhere, the edges singed a little. Angelina spotted the white parchment as it landed softly on the bed next to her. She looked up at the ceiling and smiled, she knew who it was from, it was from her George of course. Opening it up carefully it read:

_My dearest Angie,_

_I'm safe and well, mum and dad are here as are Fred and Percy. We'll be waiting for you all when your time comes. Give my love to Fred and Roxy as well as all the kids. Love you forever and always Angie._

_Love George xxx_

Angelina folded the scrap of parchment up and kissed it lightly before clutching it close to her heart.

"I love you to George Fabian Weasley, forever and always." She whispered.

Angelina smiled to herself as she looked up, George was safe and happy and when her time came, she would be reunited with her husband once more.

**A/N I don't know why but I just see George and Angelina as having loads of grandchildren and great-grandchildren who were really cute to write.**

**-Potterfan310**


End file.
